


Expect the Unexpected

by liyxino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Protective Levi Ackerman, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyxino/pseuds/liyxino
Summary: 2 years after wall Maria fell, you found yourself pregnant with Levi Ackerman's child. Though you loved your boyfriend dearly, Levi never had any interest in becoming a father and with titan's becoming an increasing issue, Levi didn't have the time either. Panicked, you fled to the underground, hoping to create some sort of life for yourself. However, 3 years later, you've fallen into trouble with some dangerous people. On the run and with no other options you leave your daughter outside of the Scout Regiment's headquarters with a note promising to return when it's safe. Can Levi save you before your enemies catch up? Will you finally get the family you've always wanted?Takes place before s4Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Isabella yawned as you lifted her from her makeshift bed. It was late, almost late enough to be considered early, but you no longer had any other options. They had found you, and they were coming to get you. You draped your black cloak over your shoulders and put the hood up before wrapping your daughter in her favorite blanket and fleeing your run down apartment.

There was only one thought on your mind as you exited the underground. Levi. Levi would help... hopefully. You navigated the streets easily, surprised you still knew the layout like the back of your hand after all these years. You took the back roads as you made your way to the Survey Corps headquarters. Your cloak shielded your face from view, but you didn't want to take any chances.

The night air was cool and brisk, but fresh. It was a welcome change from the heavy stiff air that surrounded the underground. Izzy would like it up here. She'd have the ability to run around and play in the sunlight. She'd eat well. She'd have plenty of people to love and care for her. These were things you couldn't give to her. 

"Mama? Where're we going?" Your 3 year old daughter rubbed her eyes sleepily as you cradled her to your chest, hiding her beneath your cloak.

"Hush baby," You cooed running your hand through her soft black hair. "You're going to go visit Daddy. Mama has some things she needs to take care of."

You ducked into the nearest alley as a patrol carriage rattled by, holding your breath. As the hoofbeats faded into the distance, you took off again, boots pounding against the pavement.

"Visit Daddy?" Isabella looked up at you with confusion. She'd never met her father, you wish she had. You looked down at her steel blue eyes and sighed. Sometimes she looked so much like Levi it hurt. She was almost a perfect mix between the two of you. Dark black hair and steel blue eyes, but her nose and lips matched yours to the detail. 

"Yes Izzy," You answered softly, "Now hush." The Survey Corp's headquarters was barely a block away. You should be able to drop her safely by the door and make your exit.

Luckily for you, it seemed that the newest recruits were on lookout and you could easily slip past them. You made your way through the familiar grounds. Everything was the same as when you had left. 

You wiped the tears from your eyes as memories flashed through your vision. This place had been your home for the majority of your life. Oh how you wished you could stay. How you wished Levi would cradle you in his arms again and tell you that everything would be alright.

You placed Isabella down by the doors. The lookouts would return come early morning and bring her to Levi.

You crouched down, lowering your hood, and placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Mommy has to go now," you tried to keep the tears from falling. "You need to stay here until someone with this symbol," you handed her a drawing of the Scout Regiment's insignia, "comes and finds you." You waited until Isabella nodded before continuing, "Then you need to tell them you're looking for Levi, okay honey?"

Isabella nodded, pointing to the insignia before repeating, "Wevi."

You smiled, your daughter was so smart. "Good job, baby," You handed her the letter you wrote explaining everything before wrapping her blanket tightly around her shoulders. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember Izzy, Mommy loves you."

With that you turned around and raised your hood. You wanted to look back at her, take one last look at your daughter, but you knew if you looked back at her, you'd never be able to leave. This was best for her. You couldn't flee with a child on your hip, and even if you could, life on the run was no way to grow up. 

She would be safe with Levi until you could return. _If_ you could return.

You quickly located an unlocked window and slipped through. There was one last thing you needed to get.

You moved silently through the halls. Any excess noise would immediately alert them of your presence and you'd be screwed. You found the equipment room fairly easily. They hadn't moved it in the time since you'd been gone. You swiftly picked the lock, before grabbing a set of ODM gear and as many blades you could safely carry. 

You exited through the window you'd entered from and quietly closed it before making your way to the rooftop and swinging away.

"Goodbye Izzy," you whispered to yourself as you looked back on the Survey Corps headquarters, "Say hello to your father for me."


	2. Chapter 2

"We get it Jaeger," Jean rolled his eyes, "You think you're special." Captain Levi had placed them on watch duty for the night as punishment for fighting again, but all it had really amounted to was more bickering between the two.

"What? Like _you're_ some kind of superhero with that cocky attitude?" Even spat back.

"Shut up Jaeger," Jean's eyes narrowed at a figure by the doors. From this distance it looked like a gray blob.

Eren scoffed, "Oh you're telling _me_ to-"

"No," Jean placed a hand on Eren's chest and pointed at the door, "Shut up. What's that at the doors?"

Indeed there appeared to be a bundle at the doors, wrapped up in a ratty gray blanket. The two of them drew their swords and cautiously crept towards the entrance.

"No one should have been able to enter without us seeing them," Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jean whispered irritatedly. If someone had broken into the headquarters it would be entirely their fault for missing it.

"I-I think it's a kid," he whispered as they got closer. She was young. Wrapped tightly in a blanket, but the boys could tell she was shivering slightly. Eren sheathed his swords and walked towards her before Jean reached out to stop him. "Wait, it could be a trap."

"A trap?" Eren scoffed, "It's a kid. She can't be older than three."

Jean narrowed his eyes, "If she's only three that means someone snuck past us and left her here, they could be waiting to ambush us."

"Fine, I'll go get her. You stand here and watch my back." Jean hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Eren stepped forward cautiously, the child seemed to be asleep. He looked back at Jean before gently placing a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"Mama?" she grumbled, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Uhhh, no," Eren replied awkwardly, rubbing at the nape of his neck, "I'm not your mama." The child just looked up at him curiously, and Eren couldn't help but feel familiarity in her steel blue eyes. "Do you know where you are, kid? Can you tell me your name? Or maybe how you got here."

The girl seemed to think for a moment, her face scrunching up in thought before lighting up like she had remembered something. The top of the blanket fell, revealing a head of dark black hair, as the girl pulled out a sheet of paper from inside the blanket and showed it to Eren. "Is this you?" she asked boldly.

Eren looked down at the sheet of paper, his eyes widened in surprise. It was a detailed drawing of the scout regiment's insignia. "Um, yeah that's me," Eren twisted his body to show the girl the back of his cloak. "Why?"

She looked between the drawing and the emblem before deeming it the right symbol and nodding. "Take me to Wevi," she demanded.

Eren's jaw dropped slightly. Who was this child? He motioned for Jean to stand down and come over here.

Jean crossed his arms and looked down at the two, "What's taking so long Jaeger?"

"She uh... she wants to be taken to Captain Levi," Eren said standing up so he was more on Jean's level. "She also had a drawing of the scout regiment's insignia."

Jean's eyebrows creased in confusion, "What does she want with the Captain?"

"I don't know," Eren shrugged, "I didn't ask."

Jean huffed and crouched down so that he was at eye level with the girl. "What do you want with the captain?" he asked, maybe a little rougher than he should have. The girl just looked over him, as if she was searching for something.

"What do you want with Captain Levi?" he asked again, only to be ignored. Jean let out a growl of annoyance.

"Try showing her your scout regiment emblem," Eren suggested.

Jean frowned but turned around anyways, showing her the symbol on the back of his cloak. The girl immediately smiled. "Take me to Wevi," she demanded again.

Jean turned back around at looked back at the girl with calculating eyes, "What do you want with Levi?"

"Mama said I'm wooking for Wevi," she explained.

The two boys exchanged looks before standing up and stepping to the side, making sure to keep an eye on the strange girl.

"Do you think we should take her to Captain Levi?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"I don't see the harm in it. I don't think anyones using her as bait, they would have attacked by now." Jean crossed his arms and looked scrutinizingly over at her. "Plus the Captain might have some more insight as to what's going on here."

"Maybe we could take her to Erwin first?" Eren suggested, knowing Erwin would be the least likely to immediately ship the girl off to an orphanage. Plus Erwin usually knew what to do in any sort of situation. Not to mention that Levi was not a person who liked kids very much.

"She reminds me of someone," Jean squinted at the girl, still sitting patiently on the steps in front of the doors. "Doesn't she?"

Eren looked over the girls face, soft black hair and brilliant, shining steel blue eyes. "She actually kind of looks like Mikasa when we were younger."

"Yeah," he mumbled back. "Let's just take her to Levi," Jean sighed, "Then she won't be our problem anymore."

Eren shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.

The two of them walked back over to the girl. "Alright kid," Jean looked down at her, "We'll take you to Captain Levi."

The girl smiled back at them and reached her arms up towards Jean, who raised an eyebrow.

"I think she wants you to pick her up," Eren said, laughing a little. Whoever she was, the kid was certainly cute.

"I'm not carrying her," Jean huffed.

"Think about it like this," Eren smiled, "The faster we get to Captain Levi's office, the faster this stops being our problem." When Jean still didn't move Eren smirked, "Come on, don't tell me you're scared to pick up a little kid."

That got him. Jean growled a little, but swiftly lifted the child off the ground making her squeal happily. "Fine, lets go."

:)

"You got a name, kid?" Eren asked, lightly tickling her side as they strolled down the hall.

"Isabewa! But Mama cawls me Izzy," she giggled shyly.

"Izzy. That's a nice name," Eren smiled as they walked down the halls.

It was busier then it should have been on an early morning. There were people racing up and down hallways, seemingly searching for something. Eh, they could always ask their friends what happened later during breakfast. Right now they needed to focus on Izzy.

With Jean's hands occupied, Eren reached out and nervously knocked on the captain's door.

"Go away," Captain Levi's gruff voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Captain? This really needs your attention," Jean called through the door.

"Get in line," the captain responded. Footsteps told the them he was heading towards the door. "I've got a stolen set of ODM gear, 8 missing blades and-" the door swung open, "Who the hell is this?"

"Um, Isabella," Jean answered dumbly, holding the child out for Levi to take. "She asked specifically for you."

"For me?" Levi raised an eyebrow but didn't move to take her from Jean's arms. The two scouts nodded. He sighed and opened the door wider, letting them in. "Go sit down on the couch."

Once everyone was settled, Levi dragged his desk chair over to the sitting area and placed it in front of Jean who was holding Izzy in his lap.

"I am Captain Levi," he said, speaking to the child as if she were an adult, "What do you want?"

Isabella stared at the captain for a minute, as if taking in every detail of his face, his posture, his attitude. Finally she reached into the blankets again and handed him an envelope simply labeled "For Levi".

The two cadets exchanged worried glances as their captain's face paled. The man quickly ripped open the letter with an urgency they'd never seen from him before and scanned its contents. When he finished the letter he simply stared down at it for a minute before folding it back up again.

Without another word, he stood up and gently tucked the letter into his pocket before lifting Isabella from Jean's arms. "Get out," he ordered.

The two men looked at each other, but hearing the tone in their Captain's voice told them not to argue.

"What the hell was that?" Eren whispered, turning to Jean as they exited.

"I have no fucking clue."

* * *

Levi looked down at the envelope in his hands, simply labeled _"For Levi"_. He felt the blood rush from his face as he immediately recognized the handwriting. Without missing a beat he ripped the letter open and read.

> _Dear Levi,_
> 
> _This is your daughter, Isabella. I like to call her Izzy for short. I know that fatherhood was never something you wanted in life, and I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need you to watch her until I can return. It's not safe for her with me. I promise I'll return for her when I can and then we'll be out of your hair. Please take good care of her until then, you're the only one I can trust. She likes to eat chicken and rice bowls and baked potatoes. Her favorite game is tag. She goes to bed at 8 and takes naps around noon. She's an early bird just like her father. If she throws a temper tantrum, wrapping her up in her blankie should calm her down. She'd probably love if you took her outside to play, she's never seen the sky before._
> 
> _Forever Yours, Love,_
> 
> _(Y/N) (L/N)_

Levi stared down at the piece of paper in his hand for a minute. Savoring every word as if it had been spoken to him from you, yourself. He delicately folded the piece of paper back up and stood, taking his child from Jean's arms.

"Get out," he ordered, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice. His two soldiers looked questioningly at each other, but thankfully left his office without argument. Good. Levi didn't think he'd be able to make it through an argument with his two most infuriating cadets.

Levi placed Isabella down on the couch and sat back down across from her, drinking in every detail. 

She looked just like you. Sure she had his hair and eye color, but the slender shape of her face, the dancing starlight in her eyes, her little button nose, that was all you.

You had named her Isabella. After his fallen friend. Why?

Levi didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry or break every last thing in his office. You were alive? This whole time you were alive, doing god knows what, all alone in the world. 

If Isabella had never seen the sky that meant she was raised in the underground. Had you been just beneath his feet this entire time? What must your life have been like? What must Isabella's life been like? 

He thought back to the day you'd asked him if he ever wanted to have kids. It was the last conversation he'd had with you. It was the day you'd disappeared. The day he lost you. Had you been trying to tell him then?

Was his reaction the reason you had left? 

~

_The two of you were lying lazily in his bed, your hand draped softly over his bare chest. The sun was shining through the window, giving you an ethereal glow. Levi just couldn't help but admire how beautiful you looked._

_"Levi," you said melodically._

_"Yes?" He replied softly, all his usual stress was no where to be found._

_"Have you ever though about... having kids? With me?" you asked it hesitantly._

_You guys have had this conversation before. The answer was the same, though the "with me" part was new. Levi snorted, "Oh God. No brats for me thanks."_

_Your eyebrows knitted together in an expression he didn't quite understand, "Never?"_ (He now thinks it must have been worry.)

_"Never," he repeated with finality. "Kids are the fucking worst. Babies especially. I don't get enough sleep as is, a brat's just gonna keep me up more."_

_"You wouldn't even consider it?" your voice held a certain crestfallen tone to it,_ (but of course he hadn't noticed at the time.)

_"Nah. Me? A fucking dad? Any kid's better off without me in their life," he placed a hand on the back of his head. "Trust me, (y/n) there's no reason we need to have a little brat running around bothering us. It would honestly ruin our lives."_

_"I didn't realize having kid with me would be so terrible," you sniped, pulling your hand off his chest._

_He scoffed. "Baby I love you, but me? A dad? No way in fucking hell. Not if you paid me."_

_You sighed a little. " **Never** never?" you asked quietly... _(No, sadly.)

 _" **Never** never. Just drop it (y/n)," you nodded silently. You didn't want to irritate him. _(Had you placed your hand on your stomach?)

_"Captain Levi!!! (y/n)!!!!" There was a loud pounding at his front door. "Hey!!! We're under attack!!"_

_The two of you shared a worried look before shooting out of bed, hurriedly getting dressed. You both shot down to the equipment room and geared up._

_"Hey," he grabbed your arm before you shot off, "I love you."_

(Was that heartbreak in your eyes?) _"I love you too," you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his before swinging off._

~

He had never seen you again. In his dreams, he could still feel the softness of your lips as you kissed him goodbye for the last time. You'd been assumed dead. 6 titans had attacked the headquarters, and you were nowhere to be found. 

He couldn't decide if he was furious at you for faking your death, relieved you were alive, or angry at himself for making you feel like you had no other options. Could it be all three? Not to mention he had a daughter now. A daughter he never wanted, but he couldn't deny that she was perfect in every way. The perfect blend of the two of you. He could just look at Isabella and see you had done an amazing job raising her.

"Wevi?" Levi was snapped from his thoughts by the girls- no _his daughter's_ voice. It was the first thing she'd said to him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he wasn't about to lose his shit in front of his own damn child. "Yes?" 

"I'm visitwing Daddy. Are you him?"

Levi's eyes widened in shock, of all things she could've asked, it had to be that. He cleared his throat before he answered,"Yes, I'm your father."

Isabella's face widened into an adorable smile, "I'm Izzy!"

Levi couldn't help but give the girl a small smile in return, "Hi Izzy, It's nice to meet you. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes pwease Daddy!" Izzy reached up, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Levi sighed and leaned down, scooping his daughter into his arms. "Don't get used to this brat," he sighed with no malice in his voice, poking her side, making her giggle.


End file.
